Adoption
by Ayano Yanagita
Summary: Cerita belaka tentang bagaimana, dimana dan siapa yang akan mengadopsi anak-anak Kiseki no Sedai. Warning : BL (GoM x KnB Characters), Kemungkinan besar humor gagal dan OOC. Mind to RnR minna?
1. Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

Adoption

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

Written by : Ayano Yanagita

Pairing : Little GoM x GoM (?)

Genre : Family & Humor

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

.

.

.

"Daiki-cchi! Sudah kubilang kan jangan bangun terlambat! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?! Bagaimana kalau anak yang kita lihat gambarnya kemarin sudah diadopsi orang hah?!"

Pagi hari yang cerah atau bisa dibilang pagi menjelang siang dimana semua orang sudah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, semuanya kecuali satu pasangan muda kita ini. Mari kita intip rumah pasangan ini, dimana si pirang sedang mengomeli seseorang berambut dark blue dari luar kamar mandi. Berharap saja orang tersebut tidak tidur didalam bath up sementara 'istri'nya mengomelinya dari luar

CEKLEK

"Berisik kau Ryouta! Mana mungkin ada orang yang langsung mengambil anak itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan"

Oke, cukup sudah! Orang yang dipanggil Ryouta atau Kise Ryouta yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Aomine Ryouta tersebut sudah dibatas kesabarannya, tanpa memberi peringatan atau apapun, si pirang melempar pemuda yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dengan sebuah vas bunga berwarna putih disampingnnya

"AHOMINECCHI BAKA!"

Seusai berkata begitu, Kise berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Aomine yang (untungnya) bisa menghindar dari lemparan vas kaca tersebut

-Adoption-

"Oi Ryouta. Kau masih marah?"

Hn?! Pertanyaan absurd memang. Saat ini Aomine berserta Kise sedang dalam perjalanan menuju panti asuhan di salah satu kota Tokyo, mengapa mereka kesini? Baik, kita undur waktu untuk mengetahuinnya

**Flashback :**

Kise Ryouta. Pilot termuda dari semua pilot di Jepang baru saja melakukan pendaratan terakhirnya, kini pilot muda tersebut bisa mendapatkan cuti selama 3 bulan akibat perkerjaannya yang tanpa henti selama 4 bulan

"Yatta... Hari ini aku bisa pulang ssu~" Kise bersenandung riang ketika turun dari pesawat, saat memasuki ruang kerjanya entah kenapa Kise menjadi penasaran dengan seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu penumpang. Ah.. Rupaya ia menunggu pesawat lain yang akan datang

"Nee, nee.. Sebentar lagi Otou-sanmu akan pulang, kau pasti merindukannya bukan Yato-kun? Ahahaha" si wanita tersebut menggendong seorang bayi berambut coklat tua ke angkasa, membuat bayi tersebut menendang-nendangkan kakinya keudara sambil tertawa lepas. Kise merasa miris ketika melihat kejadian itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangannya

**Kise's Room**

"Mou... Andaikan aku dan Daikicchi punya anak pasti asyik ssu~ namun sayangnya hal seperti itu mustahil" Kise mengomel diruangannya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi kerjanya

"Kenapa kau tidak mengadopsi anak saja Kise? Kan biasanya jenis pasangan seperti kalian akan mengadopsi seorang anak" celutuk seseorang di belakang Kise

"Moriyama-senpai. Apa yang kau lakukan disitu ssu?" bangkit dari kursinya Kise melangkah dan mempersilahkan orang yang dipanggil Moriyama tersebut masuk kedalam ruangannya

"Hanya mengantarkan ini, katanya setelah kau menandatangani berkas ini maka cutimu sudah keluar Kise" jelas orang tersebut, Kise hanya mangut-mangut mendengarnya kemudian ia pun menandatangani berkas tersebut sambil tersenyum riang

"Sudah ssu" Kise segera memberikan berkas tersebut yang disambut oleh Moriyama sambil tersenyum balik

"Jadi, kau akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengadopsi anak Kise?" tanya Moriyama kepada Kise sedangkan yang ditanya malah menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak tau ssu.. Pertama aku harus menanyakan pada Daikicchi dulu apa ia mau atau tidak" Kise menghela nafasnya menyadari bahwa Aomine bukan tipe orang yang bisa ramah dengan anak-anak apalagi yang bukan anaknya itu membuat Kise sedikit pusing

"Begitu ya.. Tapi kalau kalian setuju kusarankan kau pergi ke panti asuhan ini" Moriyama memberikan selembar kertas yang diambil oleh Kise sambil membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas tersebut

"Tapi ini harus memiliki janji pertemuan dulu Kise. Panti asuhan ini merupakan panti asuhan terbaik di Jepang, pertama kau harus menyebutkan ciri-ciri anak yang kau mau, lalu bertemu dengan pemilik panti asuhan tersebut baru kau bisa bertemu dengan anak itu" jelas Moriyama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas tersebut, Kise mendengarkan dengan serius sambil tersenyum lebar

"Namun_" Moriyama memotong kata-katanya membuat Kise menoleh kearahnya

"Namun kenapa senpai?" tanyanya dengan nada yang penasaran

"Anak itu berhak menolak Kise, dan bila anak itu menolak maka kau terpaksa harus mencari anak lain" Moriyama mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan berjalan keluar menuju pintu

"Ku doakan anak yang kau taksir tidak menolakmu Kise. Jadi selamat berjuang"

BLAM

Pintu kaca tersebut tertutup. Meninggalkan Kise yang cengo sendirian, masih mencerna kalimat terakhir senpainya yang sudah berumur 30 tahun tersebut.

"Eeeehh?! Jadi aku harus bisa menarik perhatiannya dong?" Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri padahal hanya ada dia sendirian diruangan itu.

**_End of Flashback_**

Setelah itu, pulangnya Kise merengek-rengek meminta Aomine menyetujui permintaan absurdnya. Tentu saja awalnya Aomine tidak setuju, masalahnya walaupun mereka mengadopsi anak Kise hanya memiliki waktu 3 bulan untuk cuti setelah itu ia akan melakukan penerbangan non-stop sampai beberapa bulan kedepan. Sedangkan Aomine yang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi di keseluruhan Shinkaku pasti akan selalu berkerja lembur nah.. Siapa yang akan mengurus anak angkat mereka? Kise? Dipastikan bahwa bayi tersebut akan mati karena mabuk udara. Aomine? Mana bisa Aomine menggendong seorang bayi saat ia harus jungkir balik di lapangan dalam menjalankan tugasnya, salah-salah bayi tersebut akan tertembak peluru saat sedang berada dalam pelukan Aomine.

Namun entah bagaimana Kise membujuk Aomine sampai akhirnya ia setuju. Setelah menelpon dan menunggu giliran akhirnya sampai lah Kise dan Aomine pada tahap terakhir yaitu menjumpai anak adopsi mereka dan membujuknya untuk menerima mereka sebagai orang tuanya.

"Ahominecchi baka! Perjanjian jam 8! Sekarang sudah jam 9.45 ssu! Bagaimana kalau nama kita dicoret?! Bukannya sudah banyak orang yang ingin mengadopsinya?! Kau dengar sendirikan?!" Kise mengomel tanpa henti, membuat Aomine ingin membelokan mobil miliknya ke arah sungai hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Itu tidak mungkin Ryouta.. Hari ini giliran kita, lagipula Aida tidak mungkin langsung mencoret nama kita hanya karena kita terlambat 45 menit" Aomine tetap fokus menyetir sementara Kise melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Dan setelah itu hanya ada kesunyian yang melanda 2 orang tersebut

-Adoption-

Aomine memarkirkan mobilnya ketika mereka sudah berada disebuah bangunan tingkat 5 dengan warna putih bersih. Disamping bangunan tersebut terdapat kolam renang kecil dan lapangan basket ukuran mini. Sudah dipastikan bahwa itu semua untuk anak-anak berusia 2-8 tahun atau lebih

"Ingat Daikicchi! Tetap tersenyum dan kalau sampai Tetsuyacchi menolak. Kita cerai!" ancam Kise sebelum mereka turun dari mobil. Aomine meneguk liurnya sambil mengangguk well... Ancaman yang berat ternyata.

Aomine dan Kise berjalan beriringan. Ketika masuk kedalam sudah terlihat beberapa anak yang berlarian dikoridor sambil membawa boneka ataupun mainan lain ditangan mereka

"Permisi.. Apakah kalian berdua Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Aomine dan Kise yang tengah asyik melihat keadaan sekitar mereka

"Iya. Ini kami ssu~ kau sendiri?" Kise memasang senyum manisnya didepan seorang pria berkacamata yang menatap horror dirinya

"Baguslah kalian datang. Walaupun Kuroko sudah kembali tertidur karena kalian yang lambat datang" terdapat aura gelap dibelakang pria tersebut membuat Kise bergindik ngeri

"Sudahlah, kami sudah disini. Jadi siapa kau?" tidak ingin mengulur banyak waktu. Aomine langsung angkat bicara

"Aku Hyuga Junpei. Salah satu pengurus panti asuhan ini, maaf namun Riko sedang dalam keadaan sakit jadi hari ini aku yang bertugas" suara pria bermarga Hyuga tersebut jauh lebih tenang dari tadi, membuat Kise menghela nafas lega

"Jadi, boleh kami bertemu Tetsuyacchi ssu?" nada kekanak-kanakan Kise membuat Hyuga menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya untuk melihat Kise setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya

"Ikut aku" Hyuga melangkah pergi diikuti oleh Kise dan Aomine dibelakangnya

-Adoption-

"Perlu kuingatkan sekali lagi. Kuroko sudah menolak 58 pasangan sebelum kalian jadi... Selamat berusaha" mendengar pernyataan Hyuga membuat Kise menyikut Aomine membuat yang bersangkutan meringis kesakitan

Tok, Tok, Tok

"Kuroko?"

"..."

CEKLEK

Dibalik pintu berwarna biru muda dengan lukisan boneka beruang tersebut. Terdapat anak kecil yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengan pintu kamarnya. Mata bulat kecilnya menatap ketiga orang yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan datar. Nyaris membuat Kise berteriak kegirangan kerena betapa imutnya anak tersebut

"Dia milik kalian untuk beberapa jam kedepan" Mengerti gerakan Hyuga, anak bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut mundur kebelakang sementara Hyuga membuka lebar pintu kamarnya. Ia merangkak menuju ranjangnya dan duduk disana dengan posisi yang sopan

"Ohayou Tetsuyacchi!" sapa Kise yang langsung duduk dilantai dan berhadapan dengan Kuroko

"Un!"

Satu anggukan kecil sebagai balasan. Belum sempat Kise dan Aomine memperkenalkan diri mereka, Kuroko sudah angkat bicara duluan

"Tetcuya menolak ikut dengan kalian"

JDEGER!

"E-eto.. Te-Tetsuyacchi? Ka-kau bilang apa tadi?" Kise menatap bingung Kuroko. Kemudian memukul-mukul telinganya, siapa tau ia salah dengar

"Tetcuya menolak ikut!" suara kecil namun lembut itu nyaris membuat Kise menangis. Kalau saja Aomine tidak menepuk belakang punggungnya mungkin Kise sudah terjun bebas dari bangunan tersebut

"Uhum! Aku Aomine Daiki dan ini Kise Ryouta. Jadi apa alasanmu tidak ingin ikut dengan kami Tetsu?" Aomine menepuk pelan kepala Kuroko, membuat Kuroko menutup sebelah matanya sambil melihat kearah 'ayah' angkatnya

"Itu benar Tetsuyacchi! Kenapa kau tidak mau ssu? Kalau kau ikut, kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau mau. Kami janji akan berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik" Kise duduk diatas ranjang Kuroko sambil ikut mengelus rambut azure Kuroko

"A-anoo... Kalau Tetcuya ikut, apa itu altinya Tetcuya halus meninggalkan Aida-cencei, Hyuga-cencei, Mitobane dan Izuki-cencei?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada cadelnya. Maklum usianya baru genap 5 tahun pada tanggal 31 Januari kamaren

"Eghh.. Apa Tetsuyacchi sangat menyayangi mereka?"

Satu anggukan kecil lagi

"Tapi Tetsu. Kau pasti ingin punya keluarga bukan?" Suara biritone milik Aomine mengintrupsi, membuat Kuroko menoleh kearah sang pemilik

Lagi-lagi sebuah anggukan kecil

"Un!... Banyak olang yang cudah meminta Tetcuya, tapi meleka memaksa Tetcuya untuk meninggalkan cemua cencei. Makanya Tetcuya celalu menolak. Tapi Tetcuya juga ingin punya olang tua, tapi Tetcuya takut melihat pala cencei cedih kalau Tetcuya meninggalkan meleka" Oooo.. Kini Aomine paham kondisi Kuroko saat ini, ia tersenyum dan menepuk pipi mungil Kuroko

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka pasti mengerti Tetsu. Nah bagaimana kalau liburan kita undang mereka kerumah kita? Dengan begitu kau masih bisa bermain bersama mereka lagi" jawaban Aomine membuat Kuroko melebarkan mata dan mulutnya

"Cungguh?" tanyanya bersemangat dan mari kita bertepuk tangan untuk kepintaraan Aomine hari ini yeeee #authorsarap

"Tentu saja ssu~ nanti Tetsuyacchi bisa bersama dengan mereka selama liburan musim panas setiap hari" Kise tersenyum lebar ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Kuroko "Aku janji ssu~" sambungnya lagi

Kuroko mengaitkan kembali jarinya dengan jari Kise sambil tersenyum. Membuat matanya tertutup karena ia menutupnya sambil terus tersenyum

"Baik. Ayo kita pulang" Aomine berdiri diikuti Kise yang langsung menggendong Kuroko dalam pelukannya, sementara Kuroko melingakarkan kedua tanganya di leher 'ibu' barunya

-Adoption-

"Are? Kuroko-kun menerima? Waahh... Kalian hebat sekali ta-tapi, huaa... Apa ini artinya aku harus berpisah dengan Kuroko-kun?" seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan wajah yang pucat menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan Hyuga, Kise dan Aomine berserta Kuroko didalam gendongan Kise

"Enghh" mengerti isyarat Kuroko, Kise segera berjongkok dan melepas pelukannya dari Kuroko. Kuroko langsung berlari menghampiri wanita itu yang langsung berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya

"Kaachan bilang bahwa Aida-cencei dan cemua cencei bica menemui Tetcuya ketika libulan. Jadi cencei macih bica beltemu Tetcuya lagi" Kuroko langsung memeluk wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan Aida-cencei tersebut. Membuat Aida memeluknya balik

"Begitu? Baguslah, sensei akan menemui Kuroko-kun setiap liburan dan kita akan bermain bersama"

"Uhuk! Maksudmu Aomine Tetsuya" ralat Aomine kepada Aida namun diacuhkan oleh wanita tersebut.

Setelah selang beberapa jam bercengkrama. Tiba saatnya Kuroko pergi dari sana

"Tetsuyacchi ingin duduk bersama Okaa-san atau dibelakang sendiri?" tanya Kise sebelum masuk kedalam mobil

"Telcelah caja" jawab Kuroko, membuat Kise langsung masuk kedalam mobil sambil memangku Kuroko di pangkuannya

"Dadah semua.. Ayo Tetsuyacchi, lambaikan tanganmu" Kise melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh Kuroko

"Kita pulang" Aomine langsung memundurkan mobilnya dan meninggalkan bangunan tersebut bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Yeee... Chapter 1 selesai.

Mumpung masih diingat, makanya langsung Aya bikin nih ceritanya /plakk

Btw, kayaknya untuk cerita Aya yang lain aya delayed yah :( berhubung Aya mau Ujian. Jadi agak lama. Tapi Aya udah bikin kok, tinggal di publish aja ^^ /tendanged

Mind to RnR minna-san? Dan bila fanfic ini tidak memuaskan. Maka Aya bertujuan untuk men-deletenya. Namun tolong berikan kiritk dan saran pada Aya untuk ke OOC'an karakter disini.

Next we have : Little Akashi Seijuro

So, continue or delete? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

Adoption

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

Written by : Ayano Yanagita

Pairing : Little GoM x KnB Characters (?)

Genre : Family & Humor

Warning : Little bit OOC, Boy x Boy and typo(s)

Chapter 2 : Akashi Seijuuro

.

.

.

"Shin-chan~ Cepat bangun dan mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam menarik selimut berwarna jingga tanpa memperdulikan seorang pemuda lainnya yang tengah berada di atas kasur empuk nan nyaman yang mungkin masih berada di alam sadarnya. Setelah menarik selimut itu, ia membuka gorden bewarna hijau muda dikamar mereka membuat cahaya matahari pagi memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dan elegan tersebut.

"Enghh.. Sebentar lagi" pemuda berambut hijau itu menghadap kearah lain, menghindari sinar matahari yang memaksa masuk menuju kornea matanya

"Mou~ Shin-chan..." Rupaya pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menyerah. Ia naik keatas tempat tidur dan_

*DUAGH*

"ITTAI!"

Ha! Sungguh pendaratan yang luar biasa! Si pemuda berambut hijau tersebut mendarat dengan sempurna di lantai marmer yang dingin. Sementara si penendang dengan santainya turun dari atas tempat tidur dan melenggang keluar kamar sambil bersenandung gembira

"Nah, sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi Shin-chan~ Ramalan Oha-asa akan dimulai 5 menit lagi~"

"..."

BLAM!

Si surai hijau masih menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mimik wajah yang bingung setelah beberapa menit, barulah ia sadar apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat itu. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dipunggungnya ia pun berdiri sambil mencengkram keras kasur berwarna putih tersebut

"Sialan kau Takao! Lain kali aku yang akan menendangmu dari kasur" seusai berkata begitu, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil mengusap pelan punggungnya.

-Adoption-

_"Peringkat nomor satu hari ini adalah Cancer! Selamat bagi Cancer hari ini. Lucky item kalian adalah sebuah shogi. Sebaiknya jauhkan orang-orang berzodiak Sagitarius karena mereka akan membuatmu sial. Peringkat nomor dua ada_"_

"Uwahh.. Shin-chan zodiakmu peringkat pertama lagi rupaya" sambil memasak telur dadar. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan nama Midorima Kazunari tersebut melirik kearah si pemuda yang dipanggilnya Shin-chan yang sebenarnya namanya adalah Midorima Shintarou sambil tersenyum senang

"Tentu saja nanodayo. Setelah ini kita pergi ke toko olahraga. Aku ingin membeli papan shogi disana" Midorima berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makannya dimana disana sudah tersedia beberapa menu untuk sarapan

"Baik~ baik~ Tapi aku ada janji untuk menemui Reo-san. Kau bisa temani aku nanti Shin-chan?" Takao duduk berhadapan dengan Midorima, setelah mengucapkan doa singkat ia pun langsung menyantap makanan yang tersedia diatas meja

"Jam berapa nanodayo? Aku ada piket dirumah sakit hari ini" tanya Midorima tanpa melirik kearah 'istri'nya yang sedang memakan makanan miliknya

"Sekitar jam 12 siang. Ayolah Shin-chan~ kenapa kau tidak izin saja hari ini? Kau tau, terkadang aku kesepian karena Shin-chan selalu piket atau kerja lembur" Takao memayunkan bibirnya. Yah sedikit kesal karena Midorima terlihat malas meladeninya. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Apa karena Midorima sudah tidak laku lagi? Tidak.. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka memang saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun sayangnya si pemimpin rumah tangga terlalu tsundere hanya untuk bilang 'Aku mencintaimu' atau sekedar memberi ciuman selamat pagi untuk istrinya tersebut

"Tidak bisa nanodayo. Minggu lalu aku sudah izin selama 1 minggu hanya untuk menemanimu saja nanodayo. Sekarang aku harus fokus untuk berkerja" jawab Midorima dengan tegas tapi lembut. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Midorima meminum kopi susu miliknya yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Takao

"Heehh... Tapi kan Shin-chan mengambil cuti saat aku sedang mengurus banyak misi. Lagipula hari ini aku mengajak Shin-chan menemui Reo-san karena aku ingin mengadopsi anak dan_"

BYUURR

"Uhuk, uhuk.. Taka_ uhuk!_o uhuk!"

Midorima yang tengah meminum kopinya langsung tersedak dan dengan elegannya menyembur wajah Takao dengan kopi panas dari dalam mulutnya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan keras, Midorima mencoba menggapai udara segar untuk segera masuk kedalam paru-parunya dan mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tenang.

"Shin-chan! Kenapa kau malah menyemburku hah?! Lihat?! Pakaianku jadi basah begini! Uh, Shin-chan menyebalkan!" Takao mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya, kemudian berlari menuju kamar mereka

"O-oi, Takao!" Tanpa menunggu, Midorima langsung berlari dan ikut mengejar Takao menuju kamarnya. Bukan takut Takao marah, melainkan ia ingin meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah Takao ucapkan saat sarapan tadi

**Midorima and Takao's bedroom**

"Takao! Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu absurdmu tadi?" sambil duduk diatas kasur. Midorima melihat kearah Takao yang sibuk memilih dan mencoba baju baru yang akan ia kenakan

"Kenapa Shin-chan bertanya? Bukan kah otakmu itu jenius sampai kau bisa jadi dokter terkenal di Jepang!" ketus, kasar dan marah. Itu lah nada yang digunakan oleh Takao sementara ia sibuk memilih dan mencoba baju miliknya di dalam lemari. Midorima menghela nafasnya, bicara dengan Takao yang sedang marah sama seperti berbicara dengan orang mabuk. Dan bila Takao marah, Midorima hanya bisa diam dan 'terpaksa' menuruti apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Aku mengerti nanodayo. Tapi kenapa kau berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak? Kau bahkan belum minta pendapatku nanodayo" Midorima mendorong keatas kacamata berbingkai hijau miliknya. Sudah trendmark mungkin

"Shin-chan!_" Takao membalikan badannya. Kemudian berjalan menuju Midorima sambil memakai kemeja putih dengan motif berwarna biru kotak-kotak "_Kita sudah menikah lebih dari 2 tahun. Rasanya aneh kalau hanya kita berdua penghuni rumah raksasa ini!" Takao mengambil kacamata Midorima dan langsung melemparnya menuju bak sampah dengan wajah yang kesal

"Takao! Ini sudah ke-18 kalinya kau mematahkan kacamata milikku!" Midorima berdiri lalu menggali bak sampah untuk mengambil kacamata miliknya yang sudah retak

"Kau pilih kacamata itu atau lehermu yang kupatahkan?!"

"..."

Selesai berganti baju. Takao berjalan keluar kamar, mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung berjalan keluar rumah

"Takao! Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi! Aku mau kembali kerumahku saja. Shin-chan tidak peka dengan perasaanku!"

"Tunggu. Takao_"

Yep. Terlambat sudah, Takao sudah pergi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dengan mobil berwarna putih milik mereka. Midorima menghela nafas panjang dan langsung mengambil telepon genggam miliknya. Menghubungi seseorang

"Moshi-moshi.. Un, aku butuh bantuanmu. Iya kami bertengkar lagi. Baik, kami datang jam 12 siang. Un, selamat pagi"

TITT!

"Rupaya Oha-asa benar. Tanpa lucky item aku akan sial nanodayo" Midorima menghela nafasnya lagi. Terkadang pertengkaran kecil bisa menjadi pertengakaran besar karena Takao yang menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan. Midorima tidak tau siapa yang salah, entah itu dia atau Takao. Tapi Midorima lebih memilih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ia yang telah menyembur Takao tanpa meminta maaf dengannya mungkin itulah alasan mengapa Takao menjadi sangat marah dengannya. Midorima masuk kedalam rumahnya. Mengetik beberapa pesan kemudian mengirimnya. Setelah itu ia menelpon atasannya untuk izin karena ia mendadak sakit. Tentu saja itu bohong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Takao sudah terlanjur marah dengannya dan dengan terpaksa Midorima harus menyetujui ide Takao untuk mengadopsi anak. Dan setelah itu hanya ada kesunyian di rumah Midorima.

-Adoption-

"Uwahh... Shin-chan! Kau benar-benar setuju. Terima kasih Shin-chan~ aku sayang Shin-chan~" Takao langsung memeluk Midorima dan mencium sekilas pipi Midorima

"Ba-baka! Jangan melakukan itu didepan umum Bakao!" Midorima mendorong tubuh Takao dari tubuhnya. Sementara Takao tertawa kecil

"Ayo pergi Shin-chan~ nanti kalau kau sudah lihat Sei-chan kau pasti langsung suka dengannya~" Takao bersenandung senang sambil menarik tangan Midorima menuju mobil

"Kau pernah melakukan semacam interaksi dengannya?" Midorima mendorong lagi kacamata miliknya lalu ia pun masuk kedalam mobil, begitu pula dengan Takao

"Belum. Tapi difotonya ia imut sekali Shin-chan. Kudengar ia anak yang sangat cerdas"

"..."

"Ia suka sekali bermain shogi dan basket. Yah... Walaupun banyak yang bilang ia anak yang susah untuk diatur"

"..."

"Mou~ Shin-chan! Ucapkan sesuatu. Jangan hanya diam terus" Takao menggembungkan pipinya. Melihat kearah Midorima yang masih konsen untuk menyetir

"Aku harus konsetrasi untuk menyetir nanodayo. Dan apa zodiak anak itu?" Midorima bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Takao menghela nafasnya sambil menepuk jidatnya

"Apa itu penting Shin-chan. Hentikan kepercayaanmu dengan ramalan bodoh itu!"

"Itu penting nanodayo. Kalau Sagitarius itu akan membawa kesialan untukku" Takao menganga ketika mendengarnya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa menit kemudian Takao mendapatkan ide gila dalam pikirannya.

"Mou~ Shin-chan memang tidak bisa diharapkan jadi Ayah yang baik" Takao melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut wajah yang meremehkan Midorima

"Apa katamu?" Midorima mendelik kearah Takao.

Takao tersenyum nista. Sambil nyengir ala kuda Akashi (whut) Takao mencubit pelan pipi Midorima

"Shin-chan kan tsundere dan manusia super sibuk. Makanya Shin-chan mencari alasan untuk tidak mengadopsi Sei-chan karena Shin-chan orang tua yang parah" Takao mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggindikan bahunya. Satu akal licik Takao. Setelah mendengar itu membuat emosi Midorima memuncak

"Aku tidak tsundere nanodayo! Baik, kita adopsi Sei-chan'mu itu dan kita buktikan siapa orang tua yang payah!" Midorima mempercepat laju mobil dengan menginjak keras pedal gas. Tidak perduli berapa banyak lampu merah yang ia terobos serta berapa banyak bunyi klakson mobil ataupun motor yang ia dengar, Midorima hanya ingin mengadopsi anak itu, pulang, memenangkan kompetisi Takao yang-sejak-kapan-ia-ikut-bergabung dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan damai, aman, tentram dan sejahtera. Sedangkan Takao, melihat tingkah Midorima membuatnya merasa menang karena bisa memanipulasi Midorima yang dengan mudahnya terperangkap masuk perangkapnya

'Kena kau Shin-chan!' ucap Takao dalam hatinya

-Adoption-

[WELCOME TO RAKUZAN's]

Midorima memandang sinis papan tersebut. Entah kenapa saat didalam mobil, Midorima merasa sangat bersemangat untuk bisa mengalahkan Takao dalam kompetisi 'Siapa-orang tua-paling-payah!' namun ketika sampai disana... Jangan kan masuk kedalam. Turun dari mobil saja Midorima enggan sendiri. Sedangkan Takao tengah merapikan penampilannya. Setelah merasa oke, Takao membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalam sana. Midorima menghela nafasnya lagi, setelah itu ia ikut keluar dan berjalan beriringan dengan Takao memasuki bangunan panti asuhan tersebut.

Bangunan itu cukup dibilang luas. Ada pagar dengan tinggi sekitar 5 meter berwarna biru tua sebagai pembatas antara halaman dan tempat parkir. Setelah pagar itu hanya terdapat lahan kosong yang ditamani beberapa bunga dipinggirnya, di bagian kiri terdapat lapangan basket yang juga bisa dipakai sebagai lapangan bola. Terdapat banyak anak-anak laki-laki maupun perempuan disana yang bermain, walaupun sebagian besar memainkan sepak bola dari pada bakset.

Di samping kanannya terdapat kolam kecil dan bangunan rumah mini berwarna pink. Terdapat banyak anak-anak perempuan yang bermain disekitar sana, ada yang memasak, ada yang bermain boneka. Bahkan ada yang duduk diam sambil membaca buku dengan bersandar di pohon bunga sakura yang ditanam dekat dengan kolam. Selebih itu, ditengah-tengahnya hanya ada bangunan bercuat tinggi berwarna cream-jingga yang dipekirakan memiliki 5 lantai. Bangunan itu terlihat masih baru dan terdapat pintu otomatis pada lantai pertama.

"Umm.. Aku tidak melihat Sei-chan disekitar sini" Takao melihat sekitarnya, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan dan keberadaan 'calon' anak angkatnya

"Lebih baik tanya kepada orang yang bersangkutan nanodayo"

"Ehhh?! Shin-chan kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau tidak menggunakan otakmu Bakao!"

Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baik, aku akan kedalam. Kau ikut atau tunggu disini Shin-chan?"

"Aku disini saja nanodayo. Kau saja yang masuk"

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu Shin-chan harus ikut supaya kau bisa menemui Sei-chan. Jaa Shin-chan"

Takao melambaikan tangannya. Memasuki pintu itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Midorima.

**Takao's Place**

"Permisi" Takao mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja bewarna coklat. Meja pembatas antara orang luar dengan zona atau kamar anak-anak pada lantai pertama

"Iya? Apa anda sudah membuat janji?" Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu yang tengah membaca light novel miliknya berhenti. Menutup kedua bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata dengan bingkai putih yang dengan setia menemaninya membaca

"Tentu sudah. Namun aku mendaftarkannya dengan Reo-san" Takao tersenyum hangat, pemuda itu balas tersenyum tipis. Ia mengambil buku tebal berwarna merah dan membalikan beberapa lembar kertas disana

"Hm.. Midorima Shintarou dan Midorima Kazunari bukan?" tanpa menoleh, pemuda itu menandatangi sesuatu disana. Setelah itu ia menutup buku itu

"Tunggu sebentar. Akan kupanggilkan Reo untuk memandumu" tersenyum tipis, pemuda itu melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Takao sendirian disana.

Merasa ditinggal. Takao dengan cepat mengirim pesan singkat kepada Midorima, meminta Midorima untuk masuk kedalam menemaninya.

**Midorima's Place**

"Jadi? Kenapa rambutmu berwarna hijau seperti lumut?"

"Kenapa kau membawa papan shogi? Apa kau ingin ikut turnamen?"

"Hey! Jangan menghalangi jalan kami, atau kau kami tabrak"

"Ayato-kun! Kau tidak sopan!"

"Jii-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Apa kau anak terlantar juga?"

Midorima memijit kepalanya. Pusing dengan beberapa anak-anak baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki yang mengelilinginya dengan pertanyaan super absurd milik mereka.

Sebetulnya, hal ini terjadi hanya karena Midorima menolong seorang anak perempuan yang terjatuh sehingga kakinya berdarah. Memiliki gelar seorang dokter tentu saja membuat Midorima menolong dan mengobati luka anak tersebut. Melihat itu beberapa anak-anak jadi mencapnya sebagai 'Tuan-pahlawan-kesiangan' dan dari situlah mereka berkumpul dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan absurd mereka

'Kami-sama! Ini sungguh mengjengkelkan!' Midorima menatap malas anak-anak itu, beberapa dari pertanyaan mereka menyindir Midorima, namun Midorima tau kalau meraka hanyalah anak-anak yang berbicara dengan polos dan tanpa peduli itu menyakitkan hati orang lain atau apapun itu.

Drrtt... Drrtt

Midorima mengambil handphone berwarna hijau tua miliknya dari saku celananya. Membaca sekilas pesan itu dan mengembalikan handphonenya ditempat semula

"Maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi nanodayo, bisa kalian memberiku jalan?" Midorima menggeser posisi beberapa anak-anak, membuat jalan baginya untuk keluar dari kerumunan tersebut

"Baik nee~ sampai jumpa Tuan lumut" ucap semua anak-anak disana serentak, setelah itu mereka bubar dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang (sempat) tertunda.

-Adoption-

"Kau yakin benar-benar ingin mengadopsi Sei-chan Midorima-san?" Reo menyanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lagi. Membuat Midorima merasa aneh, memangnya seberapa bahayanya anak itu sampai-sampai Reo terus menyanyakan sekitar 10 pertanyaan yang sama yang hanya di jawab anggukan senang dan semangat dari Takao

"Ba-baik.. Kita sudah sampai" Reo membuka dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan (?) sebuah pintu bewarna coklat muda dan menyelinap masuk kedalamnya dengan gerakan slow motion

"Sei-chan.. Ada yang ingin bertemu de_"

PSUNG!

"REO-SAN/REO!"

"..."

Sedikit lagi. Hanya sedikit lagi! Maka jidat putih nan mulus milik Reo sudah dipastikan berlubang.

"Reo.. Berikan aku satu alasan yang baik sehingga aku tidak perlu membunuhmu karena sudah masuk ke kamarku tanpa izin!"

DEG!

Demi ramalan Oha-asa yang terkubur jauh didalam kapal Flying Ducthman di Bikini Bottom! Suara kecil namun terlalu mengintimidasi yang berasal dari atas tempat tidur berwarna merah yang mungil membuat baik Midorima atau Takao merinding

"Sei-chan! Aku hanya membawamu orang tua yang lain! Bersikap baiklah Sei_"

PSUNG!

"Kau memerintahku?"

".."

Anak yang dipanggil Sei-chan itu bangun dari kasurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit hentakan tanda ia sama sekali tidak menyukai berita yang baru saja masuk melalui telinganya

"Pyuh.. Begitulah Sei-chan setiap hari, oleh karena itu tidak ada yang mau mengantar para orang tua kesini" Reo mengelap keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung. Tentu saja! Keajaiban baru saja terjadi tepat didepan matanya, andaikan saja Reo tidak terbiasa. Mungkin kejadian 6 hari yang lalu akan terjadi lagi.

"Termaksud orang di lobi bawah tadi bukan?" tanya Takao, namun nada bicaranya bergetar

"Chihiro? Ya, tentu saja. Chihiro juga salah satu anak panti asuhan dari sini, namun ketika sudah lulus kuliah ia memutuskan untuk berkerja disini" Reo tertawa paksa, mencoba mencairkan suasana kelam di dalam ruangan bernuansa cream tersebut

CEKLEK

"Maa.. Maa.. Giliran kalian, have a nice day~" Reo seketika ngacir dari dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Takao, Midorima serta anak adopsi mereka Akashi Seijuuro

"Eum.. Nee Sei-chan, boleh kami duduk?"

"Tidak"

"..."

Akashi berjalan menuju jendela dan duduk disana, memandangi beberapa anak di dekat kolam dengan tatapan intimidasinya. Manik heterocom miliknya terpantul dengan jelas dan bening dari kaca. Setelah melihat itu Midorima menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu mendorong kacamatanya

"Apa kalian kemari hanya karena aku bisa melihat masa depan? Tch, dasar tidak berguna" Akashi memutar kepalanya, menatap Takao dan Midorima dengan pandangan yang sinis.

"Sama sekali tidak Sei-chan, mengetahui kau bisa melihat masa depan pun tidak" Takao menggelengkan kepalanya, disampingnya Midorima hanya mengangguk sekali. Entahlah, Midorima merasa sedikit tertarik dengan Akashi namun seorang Tsundere sepertinya mana mau mengakui hal itu terang-terangan

"Prove it" Ucap Akashi dengan eksen Inggris yang sempurna. Dari semua cerita yang Midorima dengar, singkatnya Akashi adalah bocah yang cerdas dan cepat berpikir. Midorima berpikir toh apa salahnya mempunyai anak namun seorang yang sangat cerdas. Bukannya itu akan membuat nama keluarganya menjadi lebih baik dan dipandang?

"Kami memang tidak berbohong nanodayo. Kau ingin kami membuktikannya dengan apa?" Midorima mendorong naik kacamatanya sekali lagi. Akashi melihat sekelilingnya, lalu menatap balik si surai hijau dan pandangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang selalu di pegang oleh Midorima

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain shogi?"

"?!"

"Bila kau menang aku ikut, namun bila kau kalah_" Akashi mengambil gunting berwarna merah dari sakunya, membuat Takao kembali merinding. "_siap-siap lah keluar dari sini dengan keadaan tubuh yang menarik" Akashi menyeringai keji sambil memutar guntingnya. Takao menatap Midorima, berharap Midorima menyetujuinya

".."

Selang beberapa menit, Midorima menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum keji, seringai di bibir kecilnya semakin lebar. Ia turun dari jendela, dan duduk dilantai, menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan disebuah meja kecil di tengah kamarnya. Midorima ikut duduk disana, membuka papan shoginya dan mulai menyusun. Begitu pula dengan Akashi

"Aku tidak akan kalah oleh seorang anak kecil sepertimu nanodayo" Midorima mulai menggerakan pyon miliknya, Akashi tetap menyeringai

"Since I'm always win. I'm always right! I'm absolute" dan dimulailah pertarungan shogi tingkat atas yang membutuhkan otak super untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena baik Midorima ataupun Akashi menolak untuk menyerah.

-Adoption-

"Sei-chan? Kau serius ingin ikut?" Reo mengulang pertanyaannya, sedangkan anak yang dipanggil 'Sei-chan' itu mendelik kesal karena pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah dijawabnya tadi

"Maa.. Baik-baik disana Akashi~"

"Kalau kau rindu, kau bisa kembali kesini lagi"

"Un. Eikichi benar. Jangan canggung untuk kembali lagi kesini"

"Un. Sankyuu." Balasan singkat Akashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh semua pengurus panti asuhan tersebut. Beberapa anak (yang berani) datang menyalami Akashi sambil mengucapkan selamat yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan kata 'Arigatou' dengan singkat dan tegas.

"Akashi. Kau tidak keberatan bukan duduk dibelakang?" Midorima memasang sabuk pengamannya, begitu juga dengan Takao sedangkan Akashi sudah memakainya dari tadi

"Iee.. Aku tidak keberatan" ucapnya, setelah itu mobil Midorima melesat pergi menuju rumah mereka dimana hari baru tengah menyambut mereka semua.

.

.

.

GYAAHHH! Akhirnya ni fanfic selesai *ngelap keringat* Te-he~ gomen nee Jaringan rumah lagi buruk banget waktu hari sabtu/minggu. Ini chapter dua udah diupdate. Mudahan ga membosankan atau garing T^T

Arigatou minn-chan~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan yaitu :

**Kise Ryouta-chan!** ^o^

Jaa nee~...


	3. Chapter 3 : Kise Ryouta

Adoption

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

Written by : Ayano Yanagita

Pairing : Little GoM x GoM (?)

Genre : Family & Humor

Warning : Little bit OOC, Boy x Boy and typo(s)

Chapter 3 : Kise Ryouta

.

.

.

"Selamat sore censei/sensei~"

"Un, selamat sore semuanya"

Dari kelas A anak-anak berhamburan keluar. Ya pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai di taman kanak-kanak Teikou. Sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit tengah merapikan buku-buku miliknya dan memasukinya kedalam ransel yang memiliki warna senada dengan miliknya kemudian menghapus tulisannya serta tulisan cakar ayam milik muridnya dipapan tulis.

"Tetsuya-sensei?" Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati anak didiknya yang memiliki rambut coklat dan bola mata coklat yang sedang menarik celananya

"Ada apa Riko-chan?" Kuroko Tetsuya. Langsung duduk menggunakan lututnya sebagai alas untuk menyamai tingginya dengan salah satu anak didiknya. Anak perempuan itu menggeleng membuat Kuroko sedikit kebingungan

"Ano nee.. Anak 'itu' ada lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri sensei. Apa dia bukan orang jahat?" Bola mata bewarna coklat milik Aida membulat besar, mulutnya menganga kecil membuat Kuroko gemas dan mencubit pelan pipinya

"Tenanglah. Ia hanya anak biasa yang tidak..." Kuroko menghentikan kata-katanya, apa perlu ia mengatakan pada Aida tentang anak-anak yang dibuang atau diberikan ke sebuah panti asuhan? Entahlah, namun sepertinya Kuroko tidak sampai hati untuk mengatakan hal itu

"Tidak apa sensei?"

"..."

Kuroko menatap Aida sekilas, setelah itu mengusap pelan kepala Aida

"Iee.. Maksud sensei ia tidak bersekolah disini. Itu saja" jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat Aida mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Nah, sebaiknya kau pulang Riko-chan, mungkin Otou-samamu sudah menunggu" Kuroko berdiri dan mengambil tasnya

"Sensei temani Riko ya?" ucap Riko dengan puppy eyesnya (?) dan dijawab anggukan singkat dari Kuroko

-Adoption-

"Terima kasih mau menjaga Riko selama aku masih diperjalanan Kuroko-san" Aida Kagetora menggendong putrinya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kuroko

"Sama-sama Aida-san. Nah Riko-chan, sensei pamit dulu. Permisi" Kuroko membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan pergi menjauhi duo Aida tersebut.

Kuroko sedang berdiri didepan gerbang, menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya

"Are? Tetsu-kun kau masih disini?" Sosok wanita berambut pink keluar dari gerbang dan menutup gerbang taman kanak-kanak Teikou

"Un, aku sedang menunggu Seijuurou-kun, Momoi-san sendiri?" Kuroko menggangguk sekali sedangkan wanita yang dipanggilnya Momoi itu tersenyum tipis

"Aku tinggal mengunci gerbang sekolah setelah itu aku bisa pulang" Momoi membongkar tasnya, mengambil kunci mobilnya

"Kau mau aku menemanimu sampai Akashi-kun menjemputmu Testu-kun?" tawar Momoi yang disambut gelengan kepala oleh Kuroko

"Sou... Jaa! Kalau begitu, aku permisi nee Tetsu-kun. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini" Momoi membungkukan badanya dan berlalu memasuki mobil yang senada dengan warna rambutnya

"Ha'i! Hati-hati dijalan Momoi-san" Setelah mendengar itu Momoi mengangguk dengan semangat, menginjak pedal gasnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian disana.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya mungkin suaminya sedang dalam rapat. Karena sungguh jarang bagi Akashi untuk membuat Kuroko menunggu, biasanya sebelum jam kerja Kuroko selesai. Akashi pasti sudah menunggu didekat mobil mereka dan berbicara dengan beberapa ibu-ibu disana

"Tidak seperti biasanya.." ucap Kuroko dengan pelan, setelah itu ia mengambil handphonenya lagi namun_

BRUKK

"I-ittaii.." Ada sesuatu yang menabrak Kuroko, membuat handphone biru muda milik Kuroko terlempar memasuki selokan air

"Oi.. Kise! Jalanmu diperhatikan! Tch, dasar baka!"

"Ahominecchi baka! Seharusnya kau bantu aku ssu~"

Sesuatu atau 'seorang' anak berambut pirang dengan mata honey-brown itu berdiri sambil mengelap mukanya yang berlepotan tanah dan juga pakaiannya yang kotor

"Tch, lihat. Kau berdarah lagi, siapa lagi yang ingin kau repotkan hah?! Dasar! Baka Kise! Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ingin mengadu kepada Kasamatsu lagi kan? Tch, merepotkan!" sosok anak laki-laki berambut darkblue dan kulit dimnya menghampiri si pirang. Namun bukannya menolong, anak itu justru mengomeli si pirang membuat si pirang memasuki mode alaynya

"AHOMINECCHI KEJAM SSU! AKU TIDAK MAU KENAL DENGAN AHOMINECCHI LAGI!" suara cempreng anak berambut pirang yang dipanggil Kise itu menggema. Membuat Ahomine eh, maksudnya Aomine menutup telinganya untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinganya dari ambang kehancuran

"JANGAN BERTERIAK BEGITU BAKA!"

"TAPI AHOMINECCHI YANG DULUAN! DASAR DIM!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

"A-ano.. Bisa kalian tidak berteriak?" suara yang lembut itu menyadarkan Kise dan Aomine yang tengah adu mulut

"..."

Loading...

10%

55%

68%

95%

100%

Loading is complate!

"GYAAHH! HANTU!" Kise otomatis langsung memeluk Aomine dan membuat Aomine yang keseimbangannya pecah menjadi jatuh dan voila! Aomine jatuh dengan punggung yang menghantam tanah dengan Kise yang berada diatasnya dengan pose yang sangat tidak boleh dilihat oleh orang yang bukan fujoshi ataupun fudonshi namun, itu tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko. Wong dia aja yaoi (#di-ignitepass sama Kuroko)

"Ki-kise! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku baka! Uh! Kau berat" Aomine mencoba mendorong Kise, namun bukannya bangun Kise malah mempererat pelukannya pada Aomine

"Aominecchi.. Tolong ssu~ panggilkan exorcist sebelum kita mati disini. Huaaaa" tangisan Kise meledak, Aomine menghela nafasnya. Ia melirk sekilas kebelakang. Melewati kepala Kise dan menemui sesosok pemuda berambut biru langit

"Ba-ka! Itu bukan hantu Kise. Woi! Percayalah padaku, ia hanya salah satu sensei disekolah ini" Aomine menepuk pelan kepala Kise dan mengelus surai blondenya. Mau, tidak mau Kise terpaksa melepas pelukannya dan melihat kearah belakangnya, dimana ia menemukan sosok pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya yang memandangi mereka semua

"A-a-ah! Go-gomen ssu! Aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu! Gomenasai!" Kise langsung berdiri, mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil terus membungkuk

"Iee.. Tidak apa-apa, tapi kau berdarah" Mendengar pernyataan dari Kuroko membuat Kise melihat kearah lututnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar bercampur dengan pasir dan hal-hal lain yang kotor

"Ehehe.. Ini tidak apa-apa ssu~ aku sudah terbiasa. Sensei tenang sa_"

PLAKK

"AHOMINECCHI! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU HAH?! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU GEGAR O_"

"BAKA! ITU BISA INFEKSI KISE!"

Aomine kembali menampar belakang kepala Kise. Membuat Kise tambah marah sampai akhrinya menggulung lengan bajunya dan langsung membalas Aomine yang dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Aomine

"Tolong berhenti bertengkar. Kise-san, Ahominecchi-san" Kuroko mencoba melerai mereka dengan menggendong Kise, melepaskannya cengkramannya dari Aomine

"NAMAKU AOMINE! BUKAN AHOMINECCHI!" Aomine berteriak tidak terima, membuat Kuroko bingung lalu memandang kearah Kise yang sedang dalam pelukannya dengan emosi yang memuncak

"Te-tenanglah kalian berdua" Kuroko tetap memeluk Kise yang berontak didalam pelukannya. Mengerti maksud Kuroko Aomine menjaga jarak dari Kise yang mencoba menangkap bajunya

"Lepaskan ssu! Ahominecchi sini kau!" Kise memukul-mukul udara didepannya, menyuruh Aomine untuk mendekat supaya ia bisa melayangkan pukulannya, namun Aomine tetap berdiri dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dan menatap bosan kearah Kise sementara Kuroko mati-matian menahan Kise didalam pelukannya sambil terus menyuruh Kise untuk tenang

"Keluar dari pelukan istriku bocah sialan!"

DEG!

Kuroko perlahan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Namun Aomine? Ia sudah lama menyadari adanya mobil hitam yang mengkilat yang baru saja sampai dalam kurun waktu 8 menit yang lalu disaat ia dan Kise dilerai oleh Kuroko namun, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja toh, dikiranya itu hanya orang asing yang ingin menjemput anaknya

"Sei-seijuuro-kun?" Pelukan Kuroko melonggar, membuat Kise bisa memalingkan surai pirangnya dan ikut menoleh kebelakang. Setelah Kise dapat melihat jelas sosok berambut merah dengan mata yang berbeda warna dan juga aura kegelapan yang keluar dari tubuhnya bukan membuat Kise tenang. Malah itu membuatnya ketakutan

"Kau dengar ucapanku bukan? Apa aku perlu memakai kekerasan?!" Sosok itu. Akashi Seijuuro. Kembali bertanya, nadanya terkesan dingin dan mengintimidasi. Namun bukan hanya itu yang diperhatikan oleh Kise, melainkan benda tajam yang biasa digunakan Kise untuk memotong kertas origami itulah yang membuat Kise takut ditambah lagi pandangan tajam dari Akashi membuat Kise kembali menangis

"HUWAAA! AKU INGIN DIBUNUH SSU! HUEEEE!" Kise menangis histeris dan membuat Kuroko kembali panik sedangkan Aomine ia memukul keningnya dan mengutuk Kise karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

"Seijuuro-kun! Kau membuatnya menangis kan?! Bisakah kau bersikap lebih lembut kepada seorang anak kecil!" suara Kuroko tetap kalem seperti biasa, namun ada nada tidak suka didalam setiap kalimatnya berserta pandangan mata yang memandang Akashi tidak suka. Kuroko segera berpaling dan mengusap pelan kepala Kise sambil memeluknya

"Sshh..Dia bukan orang jahat Kise-san. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis" tindakan dan kata-kata Kuroko membuat Kise terdiam, sambil terus terisak ia mengelap air matanya dan mengangguk. Akashi yang berada dibelakang Kuroko menatap tidak suka adegan yang tengah berlangsung dihadapannya. Well.. Semua tau bukan kalau Akashi is a type of Yandere person?

"Tetsuya. Kita pulang sekarang!" nada memerintah dan mengintimidasi itu kembali terdengar, Kuroko menoleh kebelakang dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku mau mengantar Kise-san dan Aomine-san dulu" Kuroko melepas pelukannya dan berniat menggendong Kise namun...

"Tidak apa-apa ssu~ aku dan Aominecchi bisa pulang sendiri. Maaf atas ketidaksopannya" Kise melaimbaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Kuroko dan Akashi diikuti Aomine dibelakangnya.

Kuroko masih dalam posisi berjongkok, melihat Kise dan Aomine yang masih berlari sampai akhirnya menghilang dari penglihatannya

"Tetsuya. Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Akashi yang sudah berada di jok pengemudi. Kuroko berdiri dan memasuki mobilnya dan mobil hitam itupun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat kerja Kuroko

-Adoption-

"A-a-aominecchi diadopsi?" Kise bertanya terbata-bata, menatap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam didepannya yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius

"Itu benar Kise. Orang tua angkat Aomine akan datang malam ini, bukannya seharusnya Aomine sudah memberitaukan hal ini kepadamu?" sosok itu kembali bertanya kepada Kise. Aomine bersender dipojok ruangan, melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, menundukan kepalanya dan menatap diam lantai berwarna cream dikamarnya dan Kise

"Ta-ta-tapi A-aominecchi ti-tidak ada bilang apa-apa ke-kepadaku nee!" Kise berjalan menuju Aomine, meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu kanan dan kiri Aomine, memaksa Aomine untuk menoleh kearahnya namun Aomine tetap bersikeras untuk menatap lantai dan menolak menatap Kise

"Nee.. Nee Aominecchi! Bilang kalau itu cuman bohong. Nee.. Aominecchi. Jangan diam saja. Aominecchi?! Jawab aku! AOMINECCHI!" Kise langsung berteriak dan membentak Aomine, menggoyang-goyangkan badan Aomine dan ia kembali menangis namun tidak tangis seperti ia waktu didalam pelukan Kuroko tadi, melainkan tangis sedih dan kecewa

"Diamlah Kise. Tch, inilah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau kau tau tentang berita ini" Aomine perlahan menatap Kise yang sudah menangis. Menyembunyikan mata honey-brownnya dibalik kelopak matanya hal ini mau tidak mau membuat Aomine langsung memeluk sahabat satu kamarnya tersebut

"Sshh.. Tenanglah Kise. Kita tetap menjadi sahabat, aku tidak akan melupakanmu begitu saja" Aomine memeluk erat Kise yang dibalas langsung oleh Kise. Air mata Kise tumpah membasahi baju Aomine namun Aomine tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu

"Hiks, hiks. Ta-tapi berarti aku akan hiks kesepian disini ssu.." Kise terisak pelan, suaranya hampir serak karena sewaktu mereka tiba. Moriyama Yoshitaka. Salah satu dari orang yang membimbing mereka langsung mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dengan alasan yang sangat tidak logis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baka Kise!" Aomine menjitak pelan kepala sahabat pirangnya dan mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Kise terdiam, namun air matanya terus keluar tanpa henti sampai pada akhirnya ada orang yang menarik Kise masuk kedalam gendongannya dan membuat Kise terkejut

"Le-lepaskan ssu! Kasamatsu-sensei! Lepaskan aku!" Kise memberontak ketika seseorang yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu kamarnya langsung menggendongnya, melepaskan pelukannya dan Aomine secara paksa

"Moriyama. Kau bisa membawa Aomine sekarang" sosok pertama yang berada didalam ruangan Kise mengangguk. Berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Aomine yang menyeret koper hitam miliknya

"AOMINECCHI! KAU MAU KEMANA?! MATTE! AOMINECCHI!" teriakan Kise kembali terdengar. Aomine menatap Kise dan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia menutup sebuah pintu bewarna dark blue dan lenyap dari pandangan Kise.

"Matte.. Aomine...cchi?" Kise menggapai udara kosong berharap Aomine akan membuka pintu itu lagi dan berkata 'Aku hanya bercanda baka Kise!' lalu menjitak kepalanya dan tertawa lepas namun hal itu sia-sia. Kise yang merasa sangat marah langsung menendang keras perut seseorang yang tengah menggendongnya, membuat orang itu meringis kesakitan dan menjatuhkan Kise dari pelukannya. Namun disaat Kise ingin menyusul Aomine

"Kise. Kau ingin melihat Aomine bahagia bukan?" kalimat yang datar namun tegas itu membuat Kise menghentikan langkahnya. Tangan kecilnya mengenggam erat kenop pintu, menatap kebawah sambil terus menangis

"Sudahlah Kise. Jangan menangis, Aomine tidak akan langsung melupakanmu saja. Tidak kah kau pikir kalau Aomine melihatmu menangis dan meraung seperti ini ia akan tetap ikut? Tidak. Ia pasti akan menolak dan memilih tinggal bersamamu dan semua impiannya akan lenyap. Kau ingin itu terjadi?" Mendengar itu Kise menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Isakan tangisnya kembali terdengar. Sosok dibelakangnya menghela nafas panjang, berjalan dan berjongkok lalu memeluk Kise dari belakang

"Ka-kasamatsu-se-sensei..." suara kecil dan serak milik Kise kembali menghiasi kesunyian di ruangan bewarna putih itu. Kamar miliknya dan Aomine. Tempat dimana mereka saling bercerita, bertengkar ataupun bermain bersama. Ruangan tersendiri bagi mereka untuk membuat dunia imajinasi mereka. Disini. Tepat dimana Kise berdiri adalah tempat favorit Aomine untuk membaca buku cerita favoritnya disertai jus jeruk yang biasa ia minta. Tempat dimana Aomine bersandar atau terkadang tertidur disana dan membuat Kasamatsu mengamuk dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kise namun semua itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Kise tidak tau kapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Aomine lagi, jangankan bertemu. Kise sudah tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana ia menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa tanpa Aomine di sisinya. Aomine adalah orang pertama yang membuat Kise membuka dirinya terhadap dunia luar setelah insiden meninggalnya keluarganya. Aomine satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kise tenang saat ia berteriak karena mimpi buruk yang selalu mendatanginya setiap malam. Bahkan bocah bersurai darkblue itu rela tidur dilantai sambil menggenggam tangan Kise dan memberikan ia kata-kata penenang atau bergadang semalaman, dan pada ke-esokan harinya Aomine akan menceramahi Kise karena sudah membuatnya lelah dan hanya dibalas kata 'Gomen' dari Kise. Mengingat semua itu membuat Kise kembali sedih.

"Hiks, Kasamatsu-sensei!" Kise berbalik dan memeluk orang dibelakangnya. Kasamatsu Yukio. Menatap sedih anak didiknya dan balik memeluk Kise tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun. Dan dihari itu Kasamatasu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu membuat Kise bahagia walaupun ia tidak bisa menggantikan arti Aomine didalam kehidupan Kise.

-Adoption-

"Kau sudah tau apa kesalahanmu Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap Kuroko diseberang meja makan. Yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Kuroko

"Ha'i! Sumimasen Seijuuro-kun. Aku hanya tidak suka saat kau selalu membuat anak-anak menangis" Kuroko menatap datar pasangannya dan kembali meminum vanilla shakenya. Akashi bergumam pelan namun masih menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan intimidasinya yang dibalas pandangan datar dari Kuroko

"Kau harus dihukum Tetsuya" Akashi berdiri, melangkah menuju Kuroko dan mengambil paksa vanilla shake milik Kuroko

"Seijuuro-kun. Kembalikan minumanku" Kuroko berusaha meraih gelas minumannya dari tangan Akashi, Akashi memutar badannya dan melempar gelas itu kedalam tong sampah

"Itu hukumanmu Tetsuya. Malam ini kau tidak boleh meminum vanilla shakemu" Akashi menatap Kuroko seolah tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah

"Tapi itu hampir habis Seijuuro-kun" Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya membuat Akashi tertawa kecil

"Kau bisa membelinya lagi besok" Akashi mencium pipi Kuroko membuat Kuroko berusaha mati-matian menahan rona merah pipinya agar tidak menyebar kemana-mana

"Te-temani aku membelinya besok" ucap Kuroko kaku. Akashi menyeringai, ia mengambil dagu Kuroko dan langsung mencium bibir Kuroko. Kuroko sempat tersentak, namun setelah itu ia langsung melingkari tangannya di leher Akashi dan membalas ciuman Akashi. Selang beberapa menit Akashi melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Pasti. Sekarang saatnya tidur Tetsuya" Akashi mengusap kepala Kuroko disambut anggukan senang dari Kuroko.

-Adoption-

Pagi hari yang cerah...

"Enghhh..." Kise membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Melihat sekelilingnya.

Sunyi.

Satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana kamar Kise sekarang. Kise menatap suram kamarnya, aktivitas paginya sudah hilang. Biasanya Kise akan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Aomine. Mengendap-endap sambil menaiki kasur Aomine. Setelah itu Kise akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan membuat Aomine terpental dari kasurnya dan dalam beberapa menit akan langsung lari mengejar Kise yang sudah kabur daritadi sambil mengucapkan 'Ohayou Aominecchi~'

"Tidak boleh! Ryouta! Kau tidak boleh cengeng lagi ssu! Kau sudah berjanji!" Kise menampar pipinya dan mengaduh kesakitan. Selang beberapa menit ia melangkah turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencoba menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa.

-Adoption-

"Kau pulang jam berapa Tetsuya?" Akashi melihat kearah Kuroko dari dalam mobil

"Sama seperti biasa Seijuuro-kun. Mungkin sekitar jam 5 sore" Kuroko tersenyum lembut kearah Akashi

"Baik, kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti sore Tetsuya" Akashi menutup jendela mobilnya perlahan namun terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang menahan kaca mobilnya

"Seijuuro-kun ak_"

"Vanilla shake. Aku tau Tetsuya" Akashi tertawa lagi dan itu membuat Kuroko ikut tertawa kecil

"Baiklah. Aku pergi Seijuuro-kun. Hati-hati dijalan" Kuroko melaimbaikan tangannya saat mobil hitam itu sudah melesat pergi dari tempat kerjanya. Saat Kuroko berbalik dan ingin memasuki gerbang sekolah tempat ia berkerja

"Akashi-san." Seseorang memanggil nama Kuroko, yah.. Bukan nama namun nama keluarga Kuroko. Kuroko membalikan badannya dan menemukan pemuda berambut coklat yang baru turun dari mobilnya

"Sakurai-san. Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan dibalas oleh senyum dan anggukan dari Sakurai Ryo. Teman atau musuh Kuroko saat masih SMA dulu didalam pertandingan basket

"Ano.. Aku ingin menitipkan anakku. Su-sumimasen, aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan namun aku tidak bisa menghubungi Momoi-san jadi aku minta bantuanmy dan sumimasen" pemuda itu membungkuk beberapa kali. Kuroko memutar bola matanya sambil masih tersenyum. Memang sudah trendmark bagi Sakurai untuk selalu meminta maaf (mungkin)

"Iee.. Tidak apa-apa Sakurai-san. Jadi dimana anakmu?" Mendengar perkataan Kuroko membuat Sakurai sadar

"A-ah. I-itu ia didalam mobil" ucap Sakurai dan langsung bergegas menuju mobilnya, membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan seorang anak kecil turun dari mobilnya. Melihat anak itu membuat Kuroko membelalakan matanya

"A-aomine-san?"

"Sensei?"

"..."

Sakurai sejenak melihat ke arah anaknya lalu menatap kembali Kuroko dan akhirnya ia tersenyum senang

"Maa. Syukurlah kalau kalian saling mengenal. Kalau begitu Kaasan pergi dulu Daiki-kun. Nanti Kaasan akan kembali menjemputmu" Sakurai mencium pipi anaknya dan memasuki mobilnya

"Kuserahkan Daiki-kun bersamamu Akashi-san. Sekali lagi sumimasen bila sudah merepotkanmu Jaa.. Matta ashita" Sakurai langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan anaknya Imayoshi Daiki. Seorang diri bersama Kuroko. Kuroko memandang sekilas ke arah Aomine, tidak ada yang berubah, anak itu tetap memasang wajah bosannya

"Baik.. Bisa kita pergi sekarang Daiki-kun" ucap Kuroko dan menggenggam tangan Aomine

"Hn.." Aomine mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti 'guru'nya

-Adoption-

"Selamat sore sensei/cencei. Matta ashita~" ucapan serentak anak-anak kembali terdengar dari ruangan benuansa kuning ke putih-putih'an. Kuroko mengangguk sekilas, membuka pintu dan anak-anak langsung berlarian keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dimana orang tua mereka sudah menunggu mereka.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang Kise-kun disana sendirian?" Kuroko mendatangi Aomine yang mengemas barang-barang dengan malas. Aomine melihat sekilas ke arah Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk

"Aku pulang Tetsu-sensei. Sampai jumpa besok" Aomine melesat meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya. Kuroko tetap memandang datar kepergian anak didiknya yang baru dalam beberapa menit. Setelah itu ia menelpon Akashi untuk segera menjemputnya.

"Sou.. Jadi berapa banyak pembantu disana ssu~" Kise duduk di ayunan depan TK tempat Aomine bersekolah. Disebelahnya Aomine berdiri di kursi ayunan dan mengayunkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan kedepan. Tangannya menggenggam erat rantai ayunan tersebut.

"Tidak menghitung. Memangnya aku tidak punya kerjaan lain apa?" Aomine mendengus kesal membuat Kise tertawa

"Maa~ maa~ Aominecchi jangan begitu ssu~ seharusnya kau pasang wajah yang gembira karena sudah mendapat sebuah keluarga yang kau inginkan. Bukannya memasang wajah idiotmu itu" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya lalu tertawa lagi

"Wajah idiot katamu?! Bukannya itu wajahmu?" Aomine balik mengejek Kise membuat Kise menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka

"Itu punya Aominecchi!

"Punyamu!"

"Tidak! Punya Aominecchi!"

"Punyamu!"

"Ti-dak!"

"Kau ingin kelahi Kise?"

"Ayo!" Aomine dan Kise beradu mulut tanpa sadar bahwa Kuroko sudah dari tadi mendengar dan melihat kelakuan mereka namun sayangnya mereka tidak menyadarinya sampai akhirnya...

TIITT.. TIITT

"Ah, aku sudah dijemput Kise. Maaf" Aomine menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat mobil putih milik orang tua angkatnya sudah mendarat dengan sempurna dan mulus di tempat lapangan parkir Teikou.

"Tidak apa-apa ssu! Besok kita main lagi! Jaa Aominecchi~" Kise melaimbaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Aomine. Aomine menatap sekilas Kise lalu pergi memasuki mobilnya. Kuroko yang melihat itu menjadi tersentuh dan merasa kasihan namun bukan pada mereka berdua. Hanya pada Kise dan setelah itu ia membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat kerjanya

-Adoption-

"Seijuuro-kun. Boleh aku minta sesuatu?" Kuroko menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Menatap Akashi yang tengah memakan sup tofunya dengan pandangan datar namun serius

"Katakan saja Tetsuya" Akashi tidak balik menatap Kuroko, ia meniup sup yang panas itu sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan tahu rebus itu

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Kise-kun sebagai anakku" Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Datar. Serius. Yep.. 5 kata yang bercampur aduk menjadi gado-gado itu memasuki gendang telinga Akashi dengan gerekan halus nan lembut seperti cara Himuro Tatsuya membawa bola berwarna orange ditangannya saat melawan adiknya yang memiliki wajah seram yaitu Kagami Taiga.

"Maaf Tetsuya. Kau bilang apa?" Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Akashi mendorong mangkuk makanan kesukaannya dan kehilangan selera untuk memakan sup itu

"Aku ingin mengadopsi Kise-kun sebagai anakku" ucap Kuroko lagi. Selang beberapa menit Akashi menghela nafasnya

"Aku sudah tau kau akan mengucapkan ini Tetsuya namun aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengucapkan hal ini lebih cepat dari perkiraanku" Akashi mengelap mulutnya menggunakan kain dan meminum habis minumannya sedangkan Kuroko tetap setia menunggu jawaban dari Akashi

"Aku tidak keberatan" jawaban akhir Akashi membuat Kuroko membulatkan matanya sambil tersenyum lebar

"Namun_"

"..."

"_ralat perkataanmu Tetsuya. Kau mengucapkan 'anakku' kan? Berarti kau ingin menjadi orang tua tunggal?" Akashi menyeringai kecil ketika ucapannya langsung dicerna oleh Kuroko

"Sumimasen Seijuuro-kun. Tapi kau mengerti saja kan maksudku?" Kuroko menatap Akashi penuh harap dan dibalas anggukan dari Akashi.

"Arigatou Seijuuro-kun. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang senang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan acara makannya.

-Adoption-

Keesokan sorenya (?)

"HAH?! AKU DIADOPSI? HAH?!" Kise menatap Kasamatsu. Manik coklat madunya bergerak kesana-kemari mencari tanda keseriusan di mata Kasamatsu

"Ya. Dan kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Kise!" Kasamatsu menjitak kepala Kise. Sedangkan Kise hanya menyengir tanpa dosa namun Kise kembali dalma ciyus modenya dan bergumam pelan

"Kau kan tipe orang yang selalu memata-matai orang-orang yang ingin mengadopsi anak-anak didikmu ssu~ dan kenapa kau langsung setuju?" Otak kecil dan pemikiran gesit Kise membuat Kasamatsu sedikit tersentak

"Ya.. I-itu karena orang yang ingin me-mengambilmu adalah temanku dulu di basket dan.. Eum.. Kau juga sudah mengenalnya Kise" Kasamatsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kise menganga kecil

"Aku tunggu dibawah, kemas barang-barangmu dan ja_"

BLAM!

CEKLEK!

"..."

Pintu dark blue itu sudah tertutup disertai teriakan girang dari Kise dan bunyi 'BRUKK' dan juga "I-ittai ssu~" dari dalam

"KISE! JANGAN BILANG KAU TERLUKA LAGI!" teriakan Kasamatsu menggema disertai tangannya yang mencoba membuka pintu kamar Kise dan dijawab kata 'Sumimasen sensei~' dari dalam.

"E-eh?! Jadi orang itu adalah Tetsuyacchi-sensei?" Kise mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah itu ia melihat orang lain disamping Kuroko. Sosok berambut merah dengan mata berbeda warnanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan 'uhuk' lembut 'uhuk'

"Maa.. Rasanya sulit melepasmu Kise. Jauh lebih susah daripada harus membersihkan panti asuhan ini" Kasamatsu berjongkok, mengambil tangan Kise dan menaruh sesuatu didalam sana

"Apa i_"

"Simpan saja Kise. Dan aku akan bilang satu hal denganmu" Kasamatsu berbisik di telinga Kise dan membuat Kise melompat kegirangan. Kise membalikan tubuhnya. Berlari kearah Kuroko dan menarik-narik celana Kuroko

"Apa rumah Aominecchi bersebelahan dengan rumah Tetsuyacchi-sensei?" Tanya Kise dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kuroko mengangguk singkat dan menggendong Kise masuk kedalam pelukannya

"Un. Kau bisa bermain lagi dengan Daiki-kun. Ryouta-kun" Mendengar pernyataan Kuroko membuat Kise mengangguk kesenangan

"Baik. Kita pulang sekarang Tetsuya?" Kuroko menoleh kearah Akashi dan mengangguk lagi lalu membalikan pandangannya kearah Kasamatsu

"Kami permisi Kasamatsu-san. Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayai Ryouta-kun kepada kami" Kuroko membungkuk sambil menggendong Kise disertai lambaian tangan kecil Kise didalam pelukan Kuroko kepada Kasamatsu dan suara cemprengnya 'Dadah sensei~ matta ashita muahh'. Lalu Kuroko berbalik dan meninggalkan aula bawah panti asuhan Kaijou's stars itu. Akashi mengikuti Kuroko dari belakang namun sebelum tubuhnya melewati pintu

TAP!

Bahu kanannya ditahan oleh tangan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Jaga dia Akashi-san. Kalau kudengar Kise sampai kenapa-napa maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mendobrak rumahmu dan menembak kepalamu!" ancam Kasamatsu, setelah itu ia melepas genggamannya dan menatap tajam Akashi yang masih menatap lurus kedepan. Setelah beberapa detik, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya dan menyeringai

"Hn. Serahkan saja Ryouta kepada kami Kasamatsu... Senpai?" Seusai berkata seperti itu, Akashi tertawa keji dan meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang melongo sendirian disana.

Akashi memasuki mobilnya. Melihat Kuroko yang duduk didepan dan Kise yang duduk dibelakang sambil meminum dot susunya dan menatapnya sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Kita pergi" Akashi menginjak pedal gasnya dan keluar dari halaman parkir. Melesat pergi menuju rumah (raksasa) milik mereka.

.

.

.

Ini... Apa?! –liatin layar laptop sambil nganga- /slapped!

Pyuhh.. Akhirnya Kise + Aomine udah diadopsi. Yee.. Yee.. Yee.. –ganggam style- /udahnak

Oke. Next is...

**Aomine Daiki-chan!**

Mind to leave a review? ^^w arigatcchhuuu~


	4. Chapter 4 : Aomine Daiki

Adoption

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadoshi Fujimaki

Written by : Ayano Yanagita

Pairing : Little GoM x GoM (?)

Genre : Family & Humor

Warning : Little bit OOC, Boy x Boy and typo(s)

Chapter 4 : Aomine Daiki

.

.

.

"Aominecchi curang ssu!"

Teriakan anak bersurai blonde memenuhi lapangan basket mini disamping sebuah bangunan bernuansa cream

"Apa yang curang Kise? Kau saja yang tidak bisa mengalahanku hahaha" anak berambut dark blue berlari. Tangannya tetap setia mendribble sebuah bole bewarna orange. Ia keluar dari garis three point dan bersiap untuk men-shoot. Namun anak lain berambut pirang dengan cepat melompat untuk mem-block tembakannya. Anak bersurai dark blue itu memutar bola melewati si pirang. Setelah itu berlari menuju ring dan melakukan lay up dan mencetak angka lagi

"Curang ssu! Seharusnya tadi itu giliranku" suara cempreng si pirang terdengar lagi. Ia memprotes dan mengomel sedangkan si anak berambut dark blue menanggapinya dengan malas

"Urusai naa Kise! Kau me_"

"Kise-chin.. Mine-chin. Kata Kasamatsu-sensei saatnya makan siang nee~" sosok anak berambut ungu yang tengah memakan sebungkus keripik kentang menyudahi pekelahi antar anak berambut dark blue dan si pirang

"A-ah! Murasakicchi! Ayo kita pergi. Kita tidak kenal yang namanya Ahominecchi kan?" si pirang menarik tangan si ungu sedangkan si ungu membiarkan saja si pirang menarik tangannya

"Kise! Murasakibara! Tu-tunggu aku!" akhirnya anak berambut dark blue mengikuti mereka dari belakang tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi

.

.

.

"Itadakimasu!"

Disebuah meja dengan panjang sekitar 2,5 meter dan lebar 1 meter terdapat sekitar 14-18 kursi dimana semuanya ditempati oleh anak-anak kecil. Terdapat lebih dari 12 hidangan diatas meja sana dan semuanya mencomot apapun yang mereka ingin makan sehingga ruangan itu ribut dengan bunyi sendok yang memukul piring atau pun teriakan 'Itu punyaku!' dan sebagainya.

"Semuanya pelan-pelan. Jangan berebutan. Akashi! Jangan membaca sambil makan. Tetsuya habiskan makananmu atau sensei akan menyita milkshakemu. Murasakibara, jangan mengambil makanan Himuro lagi. Kagami makan dengan pelan atau kau akan tersedak. Midorima, jangan membawa benda-benda aneh ke atas meja makan!. Aomine berhenti membuat Momoi menangis dan Kise jangan memoto atau menggunakan handphonemu saat sedang di meja makan" pria berambut hitam sibuk bolak-balik membawa menu makanan dari dapur. Memang ada sosok lain yang membantu namun nampaknya pemuda inilah yang lebih sibuk dari yang lain.

"Kasamatsu-sensei! Atsushi mengambil sushiku lagi"

"Eh~ tapi Muro-chin kan tidak suka sushi"

"Tapi itu bekalku Atsushi. Kembalikan"

"Eeehh~ tidak mau. Ini kan bekasku"

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku Yukio!"

"Sensei.. Ano nee. Milkshakeku habis. Boleh aku minta lagi?"

"Tapi ini lucky itemku nanodayo"

"Hueee... Sensei! Dai-chan memukulku"

"U-uso! A-aku tidak.."

"Kasamatsucchi! Ahominecchi memukul Momocchi!"

"Sensei..."

Sosok bernama Kasamatsu Yukio itu memijit kepalanya. Pusing dengan semua ucapan anak didiknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi kedapur. Setelah itu ia kembali membawa segelas milkshake dan sebuah piring baru

"Himuro. Ini, ambil lagi nasimu dan Tetsuya ini milkshakemu, cepat habiskan makananmu" Kasamatsu memberikan piring itu kepada seorang anak berponi, berambut hitam yang menghela nafas kecil lalu mengambil (ulang) makan siangnya. Sesudah itu Kasamatsu memberikan gelas itu kepada anak bersurai biru muda yang langsung disambut dengan senang oleh anak itu.

Selang 1 jam lebih acara makan siang itu selesai. Semua anak-anak disana meloncat turun dari kursi mereka dan bubar. Sekarang Kasamatsu berserta 2 orang rekan timnya yang lain membereskan meja makan

"Aomine! Kau tetap disini dan bantu sensei membersihkan dapur" perintah telak dari Kasamatsu membuat anak bersurai dark blue yang dipanggilnya Aomine mendengus kesal

"Memangnya salahku apa?" tanyanya. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah bola basket yang kusam. Kusam? Ya, karena hampir setiap hari ia hanya bermain permainan itu. Baik sendiri maupun berkelompok

"Biar sensei ingat. Hmm... Pertama kau membolos sarapan, kedua kau memecahkan barang milik Momoi, ketiga kau membuat Momoi menangis dan ke-empat kau berani membantah sensei" Kasamatsu mengangkut satu tumpuk piring diatas meja, menggunakan dagunya untuk menyeimbangkan semua piring itu supaya tidak jatuh

"Mou.. Kasamatsu. Jangan terlalu keras begitu. Hora kau membuatnya cemberut hahaha" sosok lain yang berambut hitam yang sedang menyapu lantai mendatangi Aomine, ia menepuk kepala Aomine yang langsung diprotes oleh sang pemilik

"Aku tidak keras Moriyama. Kau saja yang terlalu lembek. Kembali berkerja dan Aomine tugasmu merapikan kursi-kursi dan bersihkan kamarmu" seusai berkata seperti itu Kasamatsu menghilang dibalik sebuah pintu dengan semua piring-piring kotor didalam gendongannya

"Tch. Kenapa aku yang kena?! Bukannya Akashi juga berani membantah Kasamatsu. Atau dia memanipulasi Kasamatsu sehingga tidak mendapat hukuman? Hm! Dasar iblis tengik!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil iblis tengik Daiki?!"

GLEK

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya perlahan dan mendapati sosok anak berambut merah yang menggenggam erat tangan anak berambut baby blue dibelakangnya

"A-a-akashi! I-itu.. Ya-ya.. A-aku hanya eum.. Lu-lupakan saja ahahaha" Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal namun bukannya tatapan anak berambut merah itu melembut. Tatapannya malah semakin tajam

"Rupaya kau merindukan guntingku kan Daiki?" seringai anak itu berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan, ketika ia berjalan menuju Aomine yang tengah komat-kamit tidak jelas, sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Tidak boleh Akashi-kun. Kau harus baik dengan semua orang termaksud Aomine-kun" suara lembut dari anak bersurai baby blue membuat Akashi Seijuro. Anak berambut merah itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain (menindas) dengan Aomine

"Te-tetsu! Kau memang penyelamatku" Aomine berlari kencang dan memeluk anak berambut baby blue itu dengan erat sedangkan anak yang dipeluknya hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukannya

"Akashi-kun. Kau boleh menyerang Aomine-kun bila ia tidak melepas pelukannya" jawaban dari mulut Kuroko. Membuat Aomine diam tidak berkutik dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau tidak asyik Daiki. Seharusnya kau tetap memeluknya" Akashi mendengus kesal dan memasukan kembali guntingnya kedalam sakunya

"Tetsuya. Kita kembali ke perpusatakaan. Kau ingin aku membacakan cerita lagi kan?" lanjut Akashi dan dijawab anggukan singkat dari Kuroko

"Selamat menjalani hukuman Aomine-kun. Ganbantte" ucapnya datar lalu berlari mengejar sosok Akashi yang sudah berjalan didepannya

Aomine melongo sebentar. Nasib... Ia pikir mereka berdua akan membantunya. Ternyata...

'Sungguh kejam...' umpatnya dalam hati lalu melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"AOMINECCHI!"

HUP!

Aomine mendarat dengan sempurna. Sekarang ia berada diluar pagar pembatas raksasa dari Panti Asuhan Teikou Junior

"Psstt.. Kise! Jangan berisik. Aku akan kembali nanti jaa naa" ia berlari melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan si pirang. Kise Ryouta menganga sendirian di depan gerbang

"E-eh?! Kasamatsucchi-sensei!" Kise langsung lari tunggang langgang memasuki bangunan dan mencari sosok bernama Kasamatsu untuk melapor kejadian itu.

**Aomine's Place**

Aomine berjalan dengan riang di tengah kerumunan orang di taman. Ia bermain-main dengan air mancur disana dan cuek dengan semua pandangan suka atau pun tidak dari orang-orang disana

"Maa.. Tidak kusangka" ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu Aomine berkelana. Dengan modal uang hasilnya bermain streetball (secara diam-diam) Aomine membeli beberapa barang yang ia inginkan. Seperti es krim dan lain-lain.

Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan menuju panti asuhannya...

"A-ano.. Su-sumimasen. Tapi.. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sosok pemuda berambut coklat muda menghentikan Aomine. Tangannya menggenggam bahu Aomine dan membuat sang empu menoleh

"Ha? Kau perlu apa?" Aomine menatap malas laki-laki didepannya. Kalau dilihat dari segi penampilan orang ini adalah orang yang berkelas dan tentu saja kaya kan?

"E-eto.. A-apa kau tau dimana panti asuhan Teikou Junior?" Mendengar itu Aomine mengerjapkan matanya. Apa orang ini terlalu bodoh sampai tidak tau lokasinya. Atau orang ini orang baru di kota ini? Aomine tau. Panti asuhannya merupakan suatu bangunan yang terkenal sekitar sini lantas kenapa pemuda ini bertanya? Tak mau ambil pusing Aomine mengangguk saja

"Ya. Aku salah satu anak asuh disana. Apa kau tersesat?" tanyannya. Aomine membalikan badannya supaya ia bisa melihat jelas laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok didepannya

"E-eh?! Su-sumimasen. A-aku lupa alamatnya. Ke-kertasnya hilang su-sumimasen" orang itu meminta maaf dan menunduk beberapa kali membuat beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Aomine jengah dan mundur menjauhi laki-laki itu

"Ya sudah. Aku bisa membawamu kesana tapi berhenti bersikap aneh" Aomine mendengus, pemuda itu menatap Aomine tanpa bersuara, matanya melihat Aomine dengan antusias dan mulutnya menganga membuat Aomine bergindik ngeri

"A-apa?!" tanya Aomine dengan galak. Namun bukannya pemuda itu merasa tersinggung atau marah. Malah pemuda itu tersenyum lebar

"A-arigatou! Su-sumimasen. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan. Tapi Arigatou gozaimasu!" Pemuda itu berdiri dan membungkukan lagi badannya

"Su-sudah. Berhenti meminta maaf" Aomine mengangguk sekali dan berjalan kedepan

"E-eh?! Kau mau kemana?" tanya sosok itu

"Ke panti asuhan. Kau ikut atau tidak?" Aomine bertanya balik sedangkan pemuda itu tertawa kecil

"Tidak jalan kaki. Kita kesana naik mobil bisa?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Aomine menganga. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah naik mobil, kalau naik odong-odong atau bus sih pernah. Aomine berpikir sebentar sebelum akhrinya mengangguk

"Baik, ayo kita ke parkiran" jawab pemuda itu dengan ramah dan langsung menarik tangan Aomine menuju mobilnya.

"Hn..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Aomine sementara tangannya di genggam oleh orang 'asing' yang ia temui

.

.

.

"APA?! AOMINE KABUR?!" Kasamatsu yang sedang meminum botol air mineralnya tersedak. Kise mengelap wajahnya yang sudah menjadi korban semburan dari Kasamatsu

"Mou... Kasamatsucchi-sensei. Tidak usah menyemburku juga kenapa!" jawab Kise dengan nada datar. Toh mau marah dengan orang yang sedang ngamuk apa gunanya?

"Kau lalai Yukio. Seandainya kau lebih mengawasi brandalan itu ia tidak akan mudah untuk kabur" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya diatas dadanya. Tetap setia duduk disamping Kuroko yang asyik dengan dunia bacaannya

"Aku tau Akashi! Tapi ia berani sekali kabur dari sini! Mattaku! Apa isi pikiran anak itu" Kasamatsu menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang sakit kepalanya kembali menerjang

"Kasamatsu-sensei.. Tenang nee~ aku yakin Dai-chan akan segera kembali" anak berambut pink bernama Momoi Satsuki memijat pelan tangan Kasamatsu sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat sakit kepala Kasamatsu sedikit berkurang

"Ya. Aku setuju dengan Momoi. Aku yakin si Aho itu pasti pulang nanodayo. Ta-tapi ini bukan berati aku peduli dengannya atau apa!" pemuda berambut hijau disamping Kuroko mendorong kacamatanya naik keatas hidung peseknya (#ditendang). Ditangannya terdapat satu paket alat tulis lengkap yang katanya lucky itemnya hari ini

"Seperti biasa kau memang tsundere nee Shintarou" anak berambut hitam disamping Akashi tertawa kecil sedangkan si raksasa ungu disampingnya sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk masuk dalam percakapan mereka

"Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo. Dasar Himuro freak dan Murasakibara bisa kau berhenti menguyah? Hal itu menggangguku nanodayo" anak bersurai hijau dengan nama Midorima Shintarou membalas ucapan anak berambut hitam bernama Himuro Tatsuya yang mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek lalu mengelap mulut si bayi raksasa disebelahnya yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi

"Bisa kalian tenang?! Kalian membuat Kasamatsu-sensei menjadi makin pusing. Tolong diam de...su!" anak berambut merah menyala di samping Kasamatsu sedikit membentak teman-temannya dan ia mendapat hadiah death glare gratis dari Akashi

"Kau memerintahku Taiga?!" anak bernama Kagami Taiga itu bergindik ngeri lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat

"Bagus. Sekarang tutup mulutmu dan matilah!" ucapn Akashi dengan sinis

"Maa.. Maa.. Pokoknya sekarang kita harus mencari Aominecchi ssu~ atau ia akan tersesat" Kise menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya, setelah itu melihat Kasamatsu yang tersandar lemas di bangkunya

"Negative! Itu merepotkan Kise"

"Biarkan saja nanodayo. Itu hukumannya"

"Aomine-kun pasti akan pulang. Benar kan Akashi-kun?"

"Hn. Kau benar Tetsuya. Daiki pasti ingat jalan pulang"

"Hee~ keripik kentangku habis Muro-chin~"

"Atsushi. Tolonglah. Kita fokus dulu ke masalah ini"

Kasamatsu menatap diam anak-anak didiknya. Perkelahian seperti ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasan buat mereka namun hampir semuanya tidak di sengaja. Hal ini pasti bermulai dari pekelahian membicarakan sesuatu yang penting namun tidak penting dan berakhir dengan adu mulut ataupun tanding basket.

"Baiklah semua tenang se_"

"Kasamatsu!"

"..."

"Apa Moriyama?"

"Aomine datang kemari dengan Sakurai. Nampaknya Sakurai mengantar Aomine kesini tapi... Kenapa Aomine bisa bertemu dengan Sakurai?"

Penyataan dan pertanyaa Moriyama membuat semua yang diruangan (minus Akashi, Kuroko dan Himuro) bersweatdrop ria

'Moriyama-sensei... Aho!' ucap mereka semua dalam hati masing-masing

-Adoption-

"Arigatou karena sudah mengantarku kemari Aomine-san" pemuda berambut coklat membukakan pintu dan Aomine langsung melompat turun dari dalam mobil itu

"Ya. Arigatou juga karena sudah mengantarku dengan selamat Sakurai-san" Aomine tersenyum namun senyumannya pudar ketika ia melihat Kasamasu berserta teman-temannya berlari keluar ke arahnya

'Mampus!' ucap Aomine dalam hati

"Ja-jaa.. Ka-kalau begitu aku permisi Sakurai-san. Aku ada banyak P_ WADAW!" Aomine melolong kesakitan ketika badan Kise dan Momoi menindihnya dan menimpanya diatas tanah

"HUEEE! AOMINECCHI KAU KEMANA SAJA SSU!~ KAMI KHAWATIR KAU TAU! HUEEE" Kise mengalap ingusnya di baju Aomine dan membuat Aomine ingin muntah olehnya

"U-uh.. Kise kau menjijikan. Kalian beruda. Menyingkir dariku" Aomine mencoba mendorong Kise dan Momoi namun apa daya. Ia tertindih dua orang yang memiliki berat yang hampir sama dengannya

"TIDAK MAU! HUAA DAI-CHAN! GOMEN NEE! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD JAHAT TADI DENGANMU HUAAA"

"He-hentikan Satsuki! Justru sekarang kaulah yang jahat denganku. Menyingkir. Apa kalian ingin membunuhku?!" Aomine terus memberontak. Meminta Kise dan Momoi melepaskannya namun hal itu sia-sia saja.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Setelah kejadian kemaren. Aomine di-introgasi habis-habisan oleh sensei-senseinya dan juga teman-temannya sampai malam. Aomine hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'Iya' atau 'Baiklah' dan 'Terserahku saja!' dan akhirnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari Kasamatsu, gunting melayang dari Akashi, lemparan maibou dari Murasakibara, tatapan sinis dari Himuro, tendangan dari Momoi, ignite pass dari Kuroko, ceramah dari Kagami, kata-kata pedas dari Midorima dan terakhir ancaman rusaknya gendang telingannya gara-gara tangisan cempreng milik Kise

Setelah kejadian hari itu. Hari demi hari berlalu, Aomine semaki sering bertemu dengan Sakurai hanya untuk mengobrol atau bergabung dengan mereka untuk bermain basket dan permainan itu berakhir dengan dua cara. Satu Aomine dan Akashi yang bertengkar karena satu berkata "Since I always win, I'm always right!" dan yang satunya berkata "The one who can beat me is me alone!" atau karena Kise yang cenderung cengeng dan membenci sikap curang Aomine dan karena ia tidak iklas kalah dengan Aomine lalu melempar bola basket dan membuat Aomine tercebur ke kolam dan akhirnya baku hantam antara Kise dan Aomine sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi dan hal itu membuat Kasamatsu dan Sakurai mau tidak mau jadi sibuk melerai keduanya. Sedangkan yang lain? Mereka hanya diam di lapangan dan menatap datar kejadian itu.

Keesokan harinya, seteah Aomine menghabiskan malamnya dengan amat sangat tidak tentram Aomine terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Awal dari dunianya yang baru. Setelah tidak membolos ikut sarapan dan sekali lagi mendapat peringatan dan ceramah dari Kasamatsu, Aomine kembali ke kamarnya. Bermain-main dengan mobil mainannya sampai akhirnya Kasamatsu masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Aomine?"

"..."

CEKLEK

Kasamatsu menatap Aomine yang menatap balik kearahnya. Pandangan anak itu tetap sama. Wajah pemalasnya menatap Kasamatsu dengan tatapan 'Ada apa?'

"Kau menyukai Sakurai?" Tanya Kasamatsu to the point. Aomine menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk

"Bagus. Kau tau, Sakurai sudah memintamu. Namun bukan itu permasalahannya" Kasamatsu duduk tepat disebelah Aomine. Aomine menaikan kedua alisnya namun setelah itu sibuk kembali dengan mobil-mobilannya

"Aomine. Kau mendengarku kan?" Kasamatsu memperhatikan Aomine yang masih asyik dengan mobil-mobilannya. Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kasamatsu mendengar tawa kecil dari mulut Aomine

"Ya.. Aku mau ikut dengannya. Tapi apa kau sanggup mengawasi si Baka Kise itu ketika aku pergi?" Aomine menyeringai kearah Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu terdiam sejenak lalu menepuk kepala Aomine

"Baka! Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Aomine? Aku takut mereka akan mengembalikanmu lagi setelah beberapa hari" canda Kasamatsu membuat Aomine mendengus

"Aku ini anak baik sensei. Tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan mengembalikanku kecuali kalau aku yang minta dibawa kemari" Aomine tertawa nista membuat Kasamatsu ikut tertawa (paksa) bersamanya.

"Baiklah. Anak-anak kalian dengar kan? Si Aho ini sudah membuat keputusan" Kasamatsu menoleh ke arah pintu. Aomine sempat ingin protes namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan ikut menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan melihat semua teman-temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih (tidak bagi seorang Akashi Seijuro)

"Minna..." Aomine berdiri dan berjalan kearah teman-temannya. Seketika semuanya menghambur masuk dan saling memeluk Aomine dengan erat

"Hiks, Dai-chan. Ba-baik-baik disana nee hiks" Momoi menangis sambil memeluk Kuroko. Mungkin karena Kuroko memeluk Aomine dari samping maka itu alasan mengapa Momoi memeluk Kuroko atau... Semua itu Cuma modus terang-terangan? Entah. Hanya Momoi dan Author yang tau (plakk!)

"Hn. Pasti Satsuki" Aomine mengangguk semangat

"Aomine-kun. Jangan lupakan kami"

"Makan yang teratur disana ssu~ jangan sering begadang"

"Ingat untuk selalu membawa lucky item nanodayo. Ta-tapi ini bukan berarti aku peduli denganmu"

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh disana Daiki"

"Hn. Tatsuya benar. Jangan mempermalukan kami"

"Mine-chin~ makan yang banyak supaya kau bisa tinggi nee~"

"Kau rival terbaikku Aomine! Aku tidak akan langsung melupakanmu de..su!"

Kasamatsu menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap anak-anak asuhnya yang menangis sambil terus berpelukan dengan mesra. Kasamatsu sempat melihat Aomine yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya dan dibalas senyuman manis dari Kasamatsu.

-Adoption-

"Dadah Aominecchi! Kapan-kapan kembali nee~"

"Dai-chan! Ingat kita tetap teman masa kecil. Sekarang dan selamanya"

"Hati-hati dijalan~"

"Dadah Mine-chin~"

Aomine melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil. Didepannya sosok ayah angkatnya bernama Imayoshi Shoichi yang memasang sabuk pengamannya dan mulai menyalakan mobil. Disamping kirinya sosok ibu angkatnya Imayoshi Ryo yang ikut melambai dari luar mobil. Bukan untuk anak-anak tapi untuk Kasamatsu, Moriyama dan para sensei yang lainnya. Terus melambai sampai akhirnya mereka keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Dai-chan. Pakai sabuk pengamanmu karena Tou-sanmu terbiasa mengebut" Sakurai tertawa kecil. Belum sempat Aomine merespon mobil hitam itu sudah melesat pergi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata dan membuat Aomine berteriak minta ampun.

.

.

.

Pyuh.. Akhirnya selesai.

Gomen Aya telat update. Maklum sibuk belajar /sokgayalu!

Berhubung UAS Aya udah selesai. Aya upload lagi nih ^^

**Next : Midorima Shintarou-chan!**

Mind to give a review minna-chan? ;-;


End file.
